


The One With Daymares and Nightdreams

by smol_rosely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dont hate them too much, F/M, I dont edit them like i do with my stories, I should be sleeping, Little snips of what could be stories, Love Stories, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader is falling in love most of the time here, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), This is what i think about instead of paying attention in class, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), but that can change, im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_rosely/pseuds/smol_rosely
Summary: You're just having daymares and nightdreams.But you're falling in love with him.Over and over again....|{A series of short stories I might make real stories}|
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is for me to write down good story ideas without planning them for months and forgetting them

STORY ONE: STICKY NOTES

He sat in front of you in English: your 8th period class and your favorite class. Reason being because you couldn’t see yourself not reading a book and uncovering its secrets. That and he was in your class. Thus making your last class of the day your favorite.

Despite him sitting in front of you, you never really talked to him. Well, not by himself or outside of class anyway.When you did, it was in class with a group of friends you both shared. You didn’t have an excuse to talk to him either. Every cliche solution would never work on him. Ask for help? He knew you were extremely smart and good at interpreting things. Ask what you did the previous day when you were absent? Someone else always managed to tell you before you could ask him. Ask for a pencil? He didn’t even have one! On the other hand, you did have one idea...but there was no way you could follow through with such an absurd solution to you not having a reason to talk to your crush. 

You sighed, closing your locker and turning to see your best friend on your right. They had their hands on their hips and were giving you the “well?” look. You instantly knew you weren’t going to have a good time.

“I’m going to assume you had a plan, but you’re too much of a chicken to do it. Am I right?” They huffed which caused the hair in their eyes to move out of their face. You noticed that their hair seems shorter than it was in 6th period. Did they cut it again? What an idiot your best friend is.

“Dakota, did you cut your hair again?”

“Don’t change the subject, ______!”

“Fine but answer my question first.”

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t.”

“I told you to stop that!”

They huffed again. Dakota knew they weren’t going to get through to you. You had always been unbelievably stubborn. Might as well let them screw themselves over.

“Alright, alright. But don’t come to me all sad when he ends up with someone else because you decided not to follow through with your little plan.” Dakota walked in the direction of her other friend’s class to talk to them for a bit before going to 8th. 

You kept your eyes on your ugly mint green locker. Maybe Dakota was right. There was no guarantee that someone didn’t want to be with Sans too. You could lose him even though you never got to call him yours. You opened your locker again, trying to hurry because the warning bell had rung, and grabbed a mini pack of sticky notes then closing your locker. This should work, you thought and began heading to class. 

++++

You were sitting a grassfield, all by yourself, and gazing into pretty aquamarine sky. It was quiet, peaceful, and most of all your safe place. You couldn’t imagine a safer spot in the entire universe.

“________? there you are!”

You were now looking at the man you loved so dearly. His expression was painted with worry and relief. Sans seemed like he was glad you were here. As if he let you out of his sight, you would vanish from his side. Maybe there was one safer spot in this universe. And it happened to be right beside your beloved skeleton boyfriend. 

“what were you doing?”

“Watching the sky.”

“without me?”

You nodded, giving him sorry smile. It was his fault he didn’t listen to you, you thought. Sans sat down next to you, letting out a soft breath that blended into the light breeze. His phalanges were grazing the tips of your fingertips like he was unsure you wanted his hand in yours. You turned to face him, slightly looking up, and found he was staring right back at you. 

Sans was adoring your facial features. Your eyes were his newfound favorite hue, your lips rivaled the softness of rose petals, and you smile was brighter than any star. Sans would give up everything he had to keep you in his life forever. Sans and you looked to your hands that were begging to be intertwined.

“You know what you have to do right?” You whispered moving your hand slowly into his. Sans then wrapped his phalanges around your fingers and squeezed them lightly. He gave you his charming smile. Stars that smile was going to truly be the death of you. His eye lights began to wander to your lips.

"If you want to kiss me, just do it."

Sans leaned in. You leaned in. Closer. And closer. Your lips were centimeters away from his-"

++++

"Girl! You really got it bad!"

You felt yourself pull out from your wonderful daydream. 

"Huh?" You said confused about what Dakota was talking about. They rolled their eyes and gave out an annoyed huff. Little did you know, they had been trying to get your attention since the teacher had stopped teaching and let everyone relax before the day ended. You had spaced out directly after and had been staring at Sans ever since, who was talking to his two friends. 

"You've been staring at," Dakota's voice hushed into a whisper as they leaned into your ear. "Sans for the past ten minutes!" 

Your cheeks turned into a light pink. Oh stars, you weren't actually staring at him right? I hope nobody else noticed, you thought. 

"Bro, seriously! How are you so funny?" Friend A questioned, his voice still holding laughter. Friend B didn't say anything but nodded in agreement. Sans only shrugged and gave a sloppy smile and a wink. 

"what can i say? i was bone to be humerus."

The three boys began to laugh obnoxiously, banging on the tables and giving slaps on their backs. The puns, although overused, somehow were extremely funny when Sans said it. 

Dakota and you were both looking in the direction of Sans. You smiled at him and you felt your heart flutter at the sight of his smile. He looked so happy laughing with his friends. You wished that someday you could make him happy like that.

"I can't take this anymore," Dakota turned to you and smirked. "I'm going to distract Sans and you do what you have to do, alright?" Before you could respond, they turned around and began walking to Sans. Your eyebrows furrowed. 

Dakota joined the boys' conversation. Whatever they had said made Sans smile bigger. You couldn't tell what they were doing over there. Suddenly the boys all laughed again, Dakota gave a slight smile. Dakota stared into your eyes as if saying "write the note stupid! I can't do this forever!" 

You understood what they were doing. You quickly grabbed the small pack of sticky notes and your favorite colored pen. This was it, you thought, you were finally going to start this romance! 

Your pen touched the paper and you paused. You had no clue what to write! Stars why hadn't you thought of that! In all your daydreams and of all the details you could have missed, you chose the most important part to forget! 

"Well, I guess we'll all just have to hang out together soon." Dakota smiled at Sans sweetly, their eyes spoke differently though. None of the boys noticed. Sans grinned back, give a slight nod. 

"yeah totally, for sure. right boys?"

Friend B nodded again. You guessed he didn't talk much. Friend A was extremely loud with his reply.

"Broooo! How could we not! You should give us your number. Ya know, to stay in contact."

"heh, he's right. if you don't mind that is."

"Anything for my new friends, Sans and Friend A and B~."

A number? A phone number! Perfect! You'll write your number and stick it to his notebook! So then when he sees it again, he'll text the number. 

You jot down your phone number and even add a few cute hearts around it. For...decoration of course! Underneath the number, you write a cute pick up line. 'I heard you lost your number so I guess you can have mine instead <3'. Was that too forward? Oh well, it would have to suffice. 

Dakota slowly made her way back to your desk as you stuck the note on his notebook. Before you could talk about what just happened, the bell rang and Dakota grabbed your arm. "Girl, aren't you so proud of yourself? You finally did it!"You smiled brightly. "I know, I know! Can you believe it?" You felt that something good was creeping up close.

It really was a shame. Because of Dakota's urgency to go home, you both missed the lovestruck smile on Sans's face as he read the sticky note. He held the note for a minute before putting his things away.

"i wonder who this could be. guess i'll find out soon."


	2. The One With A Lonely Gyftmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story where MC and Dakota aren't friends anymore and she might spend her holiday alone...
> 
> wondering...
> 
> and wondering...
> 
> why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hello there tbh I made this to sorta vent (???) and rid my mind of my thoughts and I turned it into a ….uh cannon maybe??? alternate world cannon?? idek but I hope you enjoy it anyway
> 
> oh and the lyrics I used are by Anson Seabra and it came from one of his tik toks and I think it fit well with the chapter's theme of well you'll see anyway I think it's referred to as Christmas got colder without you mk enjoy <3

Story Two: The One With A Lonely Gyftmas

_Christmas got colder without you…_

_I know that it’s sad but it’s true._

You struggled to take off your heavy coat as you walked into you quiet apartment. Somehow, the first time without help, you managed to get the coat off. You slipped out a small grin. _“Now you can rub this in their face! You don’t need them to help you with your coat anymore!”_You thought and without realizing you walked into their room, getting ready to rub your accomplishment in their face.

“Hey, jerk! Guess-``but no one was there. _Oh, how could you forget?_ Your sweet smile broke as you remembered that they were officially gone. You stood there in the doorway for a minute, silently wishing you had been a better friend to them. A better best friend. _That’s what you get for not caring for them enough, ______. They had always told you that you never cared for them like they did to you. How could you be so selfish and take from them, without ever giving in return? You dragged yourself to your room and locked yourself in. Had you even tried to be a better best friend?_

You tried as much as you could.

You tried to comfort them when they cried about their problems. They always were going through something horrible, unlike you who “never had any reason to cry in her life”. But you tried your best and provided comfort because you wanted them to be happy. And that wasn’t good enough.

You tried to give them advice when they needed another opinion about what they should do. They always found themselves in difficult situations, unlike you who “wasn’t that social” nor had gone through what they had. But you tried your best and listened, offering your opinion, because you wanted them to be happy. And that wasn’t good enough.

You tried to give them more of your attention when they complained you weren’t. They had always given their some of their attention, unlike you who “never listened”. But you tried your best and tried to drop as many distractions because you wanted them to be happy. And that wasn’t good enough.

You tried to be more affectionate: give them more hugs and do more things for them. They had always done so much for you, unlike you who “never did anything for them or tried”. But you tried your best and offered more and more, until you felt like there wasn’t much left for it to be denied, because you wanted them to be happy. And it wasn’t good enough.

You tried to be a “better best friend” and give them as much as you could. They always said told you that you never tried and you believed them because what did you know, unlike them you were a “horrible best friend” who “never tried” and “never helped”. But you kept trying your best to be what they needed because you so desperately wanted them to be happy. And it still wasn’t good enough.

Then one day, 

They stopped asking for your comfort, for your advice, for you affection, your attention. They stopped asking you to hang out with them. They stopped telling you about exciting things. They stopped being your best friend …and then, without you noticing at that moment, became someone else’s. 

Your phone no longer had their contact name on it’s lock screen. You no longer understood their inside jokes. You no longer were asked “what’s wrong?” when you didn’t talk in their conversation. You no longer were acknowledged in their group setting. You no longer felt like you were their best friend.

So you didn’t pretend to get jealous when they said they replaced you. _Because to you, you weren’t their best friend anymore._ You didn’t smile when they walked into the room. _Because to you, you weren’t their best friend anymore._ And you didn’t even get hurt when they said that they had plans to live with someone else and would move out, despite having already told you that you and them would have all this fun if you had an apartment together someday; Somewhere near the country but not to far away so you could see your family. It didn’t hurt when you realized you weren’t in their future anymore. _Because to you, you weren’t their best friend anymore. You slowly became someone they used to be close with. _

But it still didn’t hurt. Right?

You wish it didn't hurt.

But it will always hurt. Knowing how you grew apart from someone you wish you could've kept close longer, that pain would never fully heal. Why? Because while all that was happening, you had always cared for them, sacrificed other relationships in your life to keep your friendship strong, and did a lot more than they might ever know. And for them, it wasn't good enough to keep you close anymore.

_<del>Who said your friendship turning bitter was all their fault?</del>_

Sometimes you question whether it really was them to blame for your falling out. A part of you, a part of you that was understanding and self degrading of everything you do, seemed to believe so. That same part convinced you that you had partial blame regardless if you or anyone else felt otherwise.

_<del>You had been distancing yourself previous to the falling out.</del>_

Only because you felt like you were bothering them!

_<del>Is that why you didn't try reaching out to them and talking to them? </del>_

You wanted to! You would have rather done it in person, but you didn't have the courage to do so. You weren't really a confrontational person. Maybe you didn't try that hard...

_<del>They had always said you never tried hard enough. You'd promise so much, to be better, to change. But you fell short.</del>_

But you really did try! There were many things you tried to fix! Sure you made some promises that fell short, but it wasn't like you didn't put in the effort to changing yourself! Or being a better friend!

_<del>They tried to tell you what was wrong. You didn't take them seriously. They told you that you didn't listen so don't act like they never tried to open up.</del>_

How were you supposed to take them seriously if they were never serious?! They said so themselves! And you did listen, you tried! You were always listening to them!

_<del>But how come you could never say anything more than "oh." Or "that's terrible."?</del>_

You told them that you didn't know what else to say! You didn't want to seem like you were ignoring them so you tried to give some type of acknowledgement whether it was a nod or a simple phrase. Besides, you didn't truly understand their problems because you had never experienced anything like it! Your lives were completely different, nothing alike! How could you give advice and proper comfort if you had never gone through something like it nor have any of your attempts to be accepted and appreciated?!

_<del>But to them, it wasn't enough. You should have tried harder. You should have put more effort. You weren't there for them when they needed you. Just like they said you were. You were the one that was taking and never giving back.</del>_

That's not true. You tried your best -

_<del>No wonder they left you.</del>_

_<del>You can't ever admit to yourself you were in the wrong.</del>_

_<del>They had done so much for you. Complimented you, comforted you, praised you, cared for you, loved you. And you **never ** gave anything back.</del>_

_ <del>In retrospect, **this** was your fault. You were the one that failed them and the problems truly lie with you. None of this would have happened if you had been a better friend. </del> _

Your friendship became toxic overtime. Well, you call it a "toxic friendship." It was easier to let the pain go that way. Easier to keep the guilt and pain from hurting so much. You didn't want to ask any of your friends for their opinions of your friendship with them. You feared that your "best friend" might find out through those friends and also feared that they might agree with your "best friend". You weren't sure if you were mentally and emotionally prepared for either situation. So you kept quiet.

However, you never stopped wondering who was to blame. 

_Maybe it wasn't anyone's fault._

Maybe this was bound to happen. Long term friendships don't always last after high school. Maybe you just need someone to blame for the pain. _Doesn't mean the pain doesn't hurt._

You wanted closure. The reason why you both had a falling out. There had to be some sort of turning point for them. There was for you.

When you had destroyed your parent's trust...

Because you had let them pressure you into doing something you're too ashamed to come to terms with.

You never told them your parents resented them for it. Never told them your parents felt they were a bad influence because there was no possible way you, willingly, chose to do what you did. They were right, but at the same time you thought it would be better than fighting. _There's no fighting it. You'll get dragged into it anyway. Literally. _

That's when you had realized something.

You changed. And you didn't like who you were becoming.

So you tried to push away. But they were already drifting before you had started pushing. That's when your friendship, which was once strong, unraveled and became weak until it was no longer there.

_Now I'm watching the snow fall,_  
_Waiting for a phone call._

After standing for a bit, you have the urge to move around. You had an awful habit of walking when you couldn't think. So to clear more of your thoughts, you walked around your room; from one wall to another. 

You would occasionally stop and observe an item you forget you owned or tinker with the trinkets and Knick knacks littered everywhere. Because of this, you found a few things you forgot you owned of theirs. A washed out light blue pullover, a butterfly pin, and a handmade pink whale plushie. Three gifts you received within almost 7 years of friendship.

The washed out light blue pullover. That was their favorite sweatshirt in the beginning of your friendship. They wore it everyday, they washed it of course. The sweatshirt reeked of febreeze, but it smelt like clean towels, and a part of you loved that. You loved it so much that you constantly stole it when you were cold. They didn't mind and eventually let you have it. "I have too many anyway. Besides maybe you won't be cold anymore." You had thanked them all day.

The butterfly pin. This was a little trinket you bought at a store on a family vacation. While neither you nor them were crazy about butterflies, the meaning behind that particular butterfly was what you really thought would help them at a time of need. So you bought one for you and one for them, matching ones, and both kept it somewhere safe. They slipped their butterfly into the small pocket of their purple binder. You had yours here. This was one of the few things you gave to them. You wondered if they considered it a gift.

Then the handmade pink whale. This, for the longest time, was your treasured possession. They had given it to you as a late birthday present because they felt bad they didn't attend your party. Sometime before they had doodled a little pink whale named Whaleson and gave it to you as a joke. Since you loved that doodle, you fell in love with the plushie they made for you. You decided it was only fit to name him Whaleson. You love him to death and he gives you comfort and love despite being a plushie. 

A wave of nostalgia flooded through you as you held the pink whale close to your chest, gripping the soft fabric. _Where did we go wrong? Why didn't I do anything to keep us from falling out?_ You thought while your eyes became glossed and warm. 

No matter how much you wanted to blame them, you couldn't. You beat yourself up for not trying hard enough. 

_If I had texted them more…_  
_If had talked to them more…_  
_If I had more similar interests with them…_  
_If I was a better friend…_  
_If I had pretended to be someone else…___

_ __ _

Maybe they would have stayed.

_ __ _

Maybe you wouldn't be hurting right now. Or crying. 

_ __ _

You began to sob and you felt your knees give out. You grabbed the side of the dresser to stop your fall but, you ended up bringing a couple stuff with you. One being a small wooden box you don't remember having.

_ __ _

You stared at the opened box. Without even thinking, you opened it to find various photos of your friends with dates and sticky notes with doodles and notes. _When did I have this?_

_ __ _

Your curiosity took over and you started reading all the notes and looked at the photos. Most were from years back but some were not too long ago. There were photos of you and friends at the beach, at parties, at prom, at a drive-in movie, and more. The sticky notes had weird conversations on them or stupid sayings you remember were inside jokes. After taking out all the photos, you noticed there was still one left.

_ __ _

The picture was of you and your best friend( you wince because you don't feel you have the right to call them that anymore) hugging and smiling towards the camera in someone's lounge. You remember this day. This day had been right before everything seemed to unravel, the night before you made a terrible decision to listen to them. On the back was a small note. _"You'll always be my best friend."_ The note was for you from them. Oh how you wish they were still true.

_ __ _

Laying down on your bed, you let out a deep sigh. 

_ __ _

Your eyes wanted to produce tears at the emptiness of your apartment and at how lonely you were now after losing someone you cared a lot for. It was like grieving over a close relative that passed away but yours never passed away. They were still living, living a happy life without you.

_ __ _

You missed them a lot. You thought of what they are doing while you sit alone in your room and cry and wish for them to come back to you. But you know they won't. Neither of you have tried to talk to the other since you came home to a quiet apartment and an empty room where they used to be. 

_ __ _

You wanted to call them, but there's a reason they drifted from you. 

_ __ _

So maybe they'd call you instead.

_ __ _

**You have a new voicemail!**

_ __ _

_When did my phone ring? Is it them? Do you miss me? Are we connecting again? Do you still hate me? Are you just saying goodbye?_

_ __ _

Before you could continue to spiral into your questions, you leaped to your nightstand to check your phone. The message was a couple minutes long and was recorded at least 10 minutes ago. You quickly pressed the listen button and waited to hear their voice again after so long.

_ __ _

_ **"hey kid, it's me. i called you and well you didn't answer."** _

_ __ _

You let out a sigh of slight disappointment. Not that disappointed, what is disappointing about having your crush randomly calling you?

_ __ _

_**"i just…"**_ Sans sighed. _**"i was wondering if might wanna hang out today? pap is busy with undyne and alphys and I'm feeling a bit…'bonely'".**_

_ __ _

Your tears had been dried and your pain was washing away as you listened to Sans rambled about hangout out with you today and your possible plans if you accepted. Sometimes he seemed to always have perfect timing.

_ __ _

_**"i know you have been sad for sometime and i just figured you might want cheering up and possibly go to a gyftmas festival with me, you know? besides...i,"**_ he paused. The sounds of Christmas carols and people laughing replaced his silence. You could practically smell all the wonderful desserts there.

_ __ _

_ **"i care about you, a lot. you're my friend. and i want you to be happy because that's when you really shine the brightest. and i-i dunno. i want you to know that someone really cares about you and you should remember that i'm going to be here for you.** _

_ __ _

_ **i….i promise to you.** _

_ __ _

_ **i promise to you that i'll never leave you alone. just call me back ok?"** _

_ __ _

**No new messages.**

_ __ _

This time, the tears that were falling on your lap were tears of an indescribable feeling of relief and joy. The pain that was eating away your life was now washed away from the feeling of being cared for. At least for now.

_ __ _

**Dialing…ringing…ringing...connecting call.**

_ __ _

You know the pain will never heal but….

_ __ _

_ **"hello?"** _

_ __ _

You don't have to be alone anymore. 

_ __ _

_"Still want to go to the gyftmas festival?"_

_ __ _

_ **"definitely."** _

_ __ _

You could spend your time with your real friends.

_ __ _

_…But I know that it won't be from you._

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas got colder without you. I know that it's sad but it's true. Now I'm watching the snow fall, waiting for a phone call, but I know that it won't be from you.
> 
> ^^this was stuck in my head for forever so I hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my unedited/ very little edited writing


End file.
